Nie zawierzaj serca sieci
by Ekouta
Summary: ...czyli krótka i dość banalna historia o tym, jak pewne teutońskie serce szukało swej drugiej połówki na portalu randkowym.


Ludwig uważał, że kobieta do szczęścia nie jest mu potrzebna. Ileż to mariaży państw w historii zostało rozbitych? (I to niekoniecznie męsko-damskich.)... Austria i Węgry, Polska i Litwa... On przez tyle lat absolutnie obywał się bez tego.  
Ale gdy zobaczył Białoruś bezwstydnie obściskującą się z tym (brzydkie słowo) Rosją, poczuł się zwyczajnie zazdrosny. Czas sobie wreszcie znaleźć uczciwą, poważną niewiastę i skończyć z kawalerskim życiem.  
Tylko jak to zrobić?...

-Hmm... Włochy?  
-Tak?  
-Ty jesteś ekspertem od dziewczyn... poradź mi, gdzie mógłbym... eee... spotkać jakąś miłą panią...  
Feliciano zachichotał na widok mocno zakłopotanego przyjaciela. Jeszcze bardziej bawił go komizm całej sytuacji: Niemcy silne, samowystarczalne i w ogóle... prosi Włochy o radę w sprawach sercowych.  
-Poradziłbym ci udać się na dyskotekę albo do baru, choć myślę, że to raczej nie dla ciebie. Ale zawsze jest alternatywa...  
-Słucham?  
-Załóż konto na portalu randkowym!

Niemcy zasiadł przed monitorem, postanowiwszy po uprzednim namyśle przetestować radę Włoch. Po krótkich poszukiwaniach (dzięki, wyszukiwarko Google!) znalazł nie budzącą większych zastrzeżeń stronę . Witryna informowała o możliwości ofert z całego świata.  
"Szybka rejestracja - tylko 30 sekund! Załóż konto, by poznać tą JEDYNĄ na CAŁE ŻYCIE!"  
Po kliknięciu w link ukazał się króciutki formularz. Wystarczyła chwila, by został wypełniony danymi:

Login: Schweifstern906  
Hasło: ***********  
E-mail: (tutaj pozostawiam zamaskowany)  
Kraj pochodzenia: Niemcy  
Płeć: Mężczyzna  
(u dołu kod CAPTCHA)

"Cóż, zeszło mi na to 34 sekundy... podam ten serwis do sądu za oszustwo" zażartował w myślach Ludwig.  
Kolejny nagłówek krzyczał: "Uzupełnij swój profil w celu szybszego znalezienia odpowiedniej dla Ciebie partnerki!"  
"Zwykłe bzdury." Nadzieje blondyna osłabły. Ale czego się nie robi dla miłości?...  
Charakter, zainteresowania, oczekiwania od innej osoby...

Po godzinnym czyhaniu na oferty w końcu coś przyszło.  
"Weißen_Haar składa propozycję rozmowy. Kliknij, by wejść na czat..."  
"Czyżbym już trafił? Szybki ten portal..."  
Beilschmidt zdecydował się wejść.

**Wei****ß****en_Haar**: Hej, przystojniaku! ;)  
**Schweifstern906**: Yyyy... tak od razu przystojniaku?  
**Wei****ß****en_Haar**: Nie bój się, mówię tak do każdego. A szczególnie, gdy wreszcie trafił się mój rodak...  
**Schweifstern906**: ...  
**Wei****ß****en_Haar**: ?  
**Schweifstern906**: Nie, nic. A dlaczego masz płeć "bliżej nieokreśloną"?  
**Wei****ß****en_Haar**: A co, nie można? :P  
**Schweifstern906**: A czy ja coś takiego powiedziałem?

"Spudłowałem. To pewnie nie jest taka dziewczyna, o jakiej myślałem..."

**Wei****ß****en_Haar**: Ale fuks! Też mieszkasz w Berlinie?  
**Schweifstern906**: Czyli czytałaś dane na moim profilu?  
**Wei****ß****en_Haar**: Jak widać ;) Spotkamy się? Czuję się trochę nieswojo, poznawać kogoś w wirtualnej przestrzeni...  
**Schweifstern906**: Nie za szybko? My się właściwie ledwo zapoznaliśmy...  
**Wei****ß****en_Haar**: Będzie dobrze!  
**Schweifstern906**: Zobaczymy. Ale jak się rozpoznamy?  
**Wei****ß****en_Haar**: Będziemy trzymać w ręku czerwone róże. (Całkiem romantycznie, co? ;) )  
**Schweifstern906**: Dobrze. Gdzie proponujesz spotkanie?  
**Wei****ß****en_Haar**: Zag... Zawaliście byłoby spotkać się na rynku w centrum.  
**Schweifstern906**: No dobrze. Jutro o 13?  
**Wei****ß****en_Haar:** Pasuje. Do jutra!  
**Schweifstern906:** Do jutra.

Ludwig wylogował się ze strony z poczuciem triumfu. Wreszcie napotka swoją wybrankę i utrze nosa tym wypominającym mu stan singla. A potem podziękuje Feliciano.  
Nie wiedział tylko o zaśmiewającym się do rozpuku białowłosym chłopaku po drugiej stronie ekranu.  
_  
__Następnego dnia...  
_Ludwig ubrany w swój najelegantszy garnitur zaczął zdenerwowany kręcić się nieznacznie. Było dziesięć po pierwszej, a nie było nikogo trzymającego chociażby jakikolwiek kwiat...  
Po chwili dojrzał nieco niższą od niego osóbkę ze spuszczoną głową. Najwyraźniej też na kogoś niecierpliwie czekała. Miała niemal białe włosy i czerwoną różę w ręku. Wyglądała tak krucho i delikatnie...  
-Halo? - zawołał cicho Ludwig. Postać uniosła głowę. Przy czym okazało się, że jest płci męskiej i ma zadziwiająco znajome purpurowe oczy. Ludwig rozjuszony i zawiedziony cofnął się.  
-Gilbert?!  
-Ludwig? - oczy chłopaka rozszerzyły się z zaskoczenia. - To TY?!  
-Co ty tu robisz?  
-Szukałem tego, kto miał do mnie przyjść dzisiaj o trzynastej. Taka kometka.  
"Kometka?" pomyślał zdziwiony błękitnooki. "To może odnosić się do mojego loginu. Schweifstern znaczy kometa..."  
-Też na kogoś tu czekałem.  
-Więc to ty do mnie wypisywałeś? Z tylu facetów, którym chciałem zrobić kawał, musiałeś trafić się akurat ty!  
-To ty tylko chciałeś zakpić sobie z tych mężczyzn...?  
-Jasne. Ludwig, rusz łepetyną. Jeśli sobie chciałeś znaleźć dziewczynę, było lepiej po prostu się gdzieś ruszyć! W Internecie każdy może się zrobić na bóstwo!  
Młodszy z Beilschmidtów poczuł zawstydzenie. Komentarz brata okazał się zaskakująco trafny. Powinien był o tym wcześniej pomyśleć.  
-No... to co?  
-A co z buziakiem w policzek na przywitanie? - Gilbert nie zamierzał sobie darować drwiny.  
-Och, daj spokój. Chodź może do mnie na obiad.  
-Zagilbista propozycja - stwierdził Prusy i podążył za młodszym bratem.

_Po tygodniu..._  
"ChuckyDoll składa propozycję rozmowy. Kliknij, aby wejść na czat..."  
Ludwig uśmiechnął się i nacisnął "Zamknij okno". Przygoda z Gilbertem nauczyła go, żeby nie wierzyć wszystkiemu, co piszą w wirtualnej sieci. I... szczerze mówiąc, szukanie sobie partnerki na siłę nie ma sensu. Skoro w pojedynkę jest dobrze, to po co to zmieniać?

KONIEC


End file.
